


Harder when I let go

by ilaiza



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending, Soft Girlfriends, Stalex, brief mention of Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaiza/pseuds/ilaiza
Summary: You came with a bang and left with a bang.





	Harder when I let go

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! It is a sad ending, nothing explicit, just a brief mention, however I didn't want to tag it as it will give the story away. Most of you have already seen the series and know how Stevie ends up. Anyway hope you will enjoy!

“Hello, prisoners, warden.” A gush of wind swept through the creaking hinges, the handle hitting the election posters on the wall, a booming voice escaping from the figure leaning against the door frame. Confident steps tore the fallen silence, yanking the attention of the students. Curious eyes looking up to the newcomer.  

Alex followed her steps, her movement across the room and her mocking gaze, not moving away even as she sat on the chair opposite her and her lips shifted in a cocky smile. Her breath got stuck somewhere in the back of her throat as she felt this girl’s eyes upon her. She could hear the echo resounding in her chest, her heart just as confused as her thoughts, halting in their movement. And just as sudden a buzzing noise explodes in her ears.

“Who are you?” Her voice cracks as she forces her dry throat to produce a sound. Her chest heaves from the jerky intake of air. Her gaze tracing the extent of her legs as she crossed them on the armrest.

“I’m Stevie.” The noise in Alex’s head gives way to the soft voice of Stevie.

Mr. Laritate reminds them of the detention rules before he slams the door shut behind him.  The chair creaks under Stevie’s weight when she leans back, fixing Alex with a naughty smile. Looking her up and down, tracing the beads of her necklace disappearing in a black lace shirt, taking notice of chocolate brown locks laying softly over her shoulders and how her blouse matches the golden sparkle in her eyes. Maybe detention wasn’t that bad.

“So you are the biggest troublemaker at this school?” Stevie doesn’t hide her amusement at the offended look on Alex. “I expected more.” She says looking sideways to the delinquent next to her and sharing a laugh.

“Why don’t you tell me how you landed in detention so fast?” Alex returns.   

***

“Tell her, her dress is pretty!”Alex whispers in her ear, hot breath sending a shiver up Stevie’s spine. The election was over. The prankster revealed themselves. They were sitting outside of the principal’s office, knees pressed against each other. Her words echoed in Stevie’s head.

“Your dress is pretty.” It was meant for Harper but Stevie’s eyes never left Alex.

***

It was no surprise for Stevie that Alex was a wizard. She was in that school for a reason. There were rumors circling in the Magic World, not the usual like fashion trends and little purse dogs but for the head as a hat. There were whispers about wizards who possessed enormous powers, ones who could change the whole word as easy as a twirl of their wand. They were the ones being scouted, the ones for who the rules were bend for. Nobody wished they lose the Family Wizard Competition, because of an inadequate tutor. Everyone was doing everything in their power to pull the right strings, to offer shiny objects only to have them on their side and Stevie was no exception. If one only listened carefully to the murmurs around them, they could possibly possess weighty information.

Alex Russo, a delinquent, failing grades, tight circle of friends, older, more skilled brother, perfect for Stevie’s plan. She needed the outcasts and misfits of the wizard world.

“Hey, Stevie! Harper wants to know if you’re a wizard?”

She fakes the confusion on her face, acts as like she hears the word wizard for the first time, tries to focus and perfect her expressions. But she can smell her perfume with a hint of vanilla, to smell like freshly baked cookies, standing close enough for Stevie to distinguish every fleck of color in her eyes, her quick intakes of breath distracting Stevie.

She’s pulling her wand out of her boot and Alex’s freaking out. They keep their wands in the same place. And Alex believes her in that moment, she can see it in her eyes, no need to cast a spell.

Alex is dragging Stevie by the hand, her words spilling out faster than she could think them over. Her heart is quick and beating so loud, for a moment she thinks Stevie could hear it. She forgets about Harper. As she reaches for her wand, she fails to remember to look around for people, her world shifts away from the school, zooming in to an actual person that understands her. Her head is spinning. She waves her wand, bright light exploding around them.

“I love irresponsible magic!” Alex whispers.

“That’s pretty much the only kind I use.” Stevie smiles all cocky at Alex. “That and for personal pleasure.” She watches as Alex slowly returns her smile.

***

Stevie leaned back against the counter. She was bored and her back was killing her. She was waiting for Alex to finish her shift at the dinner. For a while Stevie just watched how her hips swayed as she walked and the bounce of her hair on every step.

Alex shuts the door closed when the last of the customers leave. Her face hits the wooden surface followed by a tired sigh. She wants to kick off her shoes and lay down on her bed. 

“Help me clean?” It comes out tired and whiny and she looks over at Stevie to spare her some mercy. Stevie draws out her wand and with a lazy flick makes everything shiny clean.

“Now you have to pay me back.” She says. Alex flopped down on a chair in front of Stevie, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Stevie reached out with her hand, her fingers sliding through dark locks on the back of Alex’s neck. She leaned forward slowly stopping a breath away from plump pink lips. Alex nervously runs her tongue across her lower lip. Her breath stilled, the beats of her heart increasing. Their lips brushed together the next second, sending waves of electricity throughout their body. Alex reached up sliding her fingertips over Stevie’s cheek running her thumb over the soft skin.

„See! Now we’re even.” Stevie pulls back a smirk gracing her face. Alex was smiling at her.

***

“I have to tell you something.” They were lying in bed holding hands, watching an old horror movie. Alex looked up at Stevie half asleep.

“Will you join me? We are a group of misfits, just like you and me.“ Stevie said quietly. “People who have more talented, smarter siblings ready to take the title of being a Family Wizard. It’s not fair only one has to retain that right, you know?” She didn’t dare look at Alex.

A long moment passed where Stevie wasn’t sure what the answer will be. Her heart loud in her ears as she waited.

“Yeah!” Came the soft reply of Alex. “And then we can take over the world by convincing people slapping their faces is the new high five.” She chuckled and Stevie felt better. With Alex on her side they could do this.

She slid down the bed, her legs intertwining with Alex’. Softly they fell asleep to the sound of screaming zombies.

***

“I was thinking, after we take over the world, if someone doesn’t want to do our biding we can punish them by making them drinks slushies. And when they get brain freeze and start making that funny face …“ Alex broke off and was pretending to be choking on something while holding her head. Stevie was laughing, leaning against the counter and whipping tears out of her eyes.

“That’s a pretty good imitation.” She remarked as she leaned forward placing a sweet kiss on Alex’ lips.

“Just my dorky brother.” Alex said proudly. “But we do have to discuss the plan. One of Justin’s exes might be able to help us. She is a very nice werewolf.” Her eyes held that mischievous glint a troublemaker gets when an evil plan unfolds.  

”Sounds like a story.”  Stevie was looking at Alex, curling her black locks in her fingers.

“Why don’t you stay tonight and I will tell you all about it.” Alex leaned over for another kiss. “And maybe you can tell me more about that plan of yours.” A devilish smile spread on her face.

“Yeah? What else can I do?” Stevie’s words were lost in another kiss. She could feel Alex’s fingers sliding through her hair, her other hand tugging her closer by her necklace.

They were quickly interrupted as more customers came in for the lunch rush.

***

“Stevie, what are you doing? This wasn’t part of the plan.” Alex sounded desperate. She was looking at Stevie whit complete disbelieve. Alex was gripping her wand tight, slowly raising it towards Stevie.

They have somehow managed to trick everybody, even trick her brother and Stevie was on the verge of becoming the Family Wizard. She was so close she could taste it. With a pull of one lever and all of the power will be transferred to her.

“Can’t you see it? This is how it was meant to be!” She sounded crazy even to her own ears. Stevie could see the tears sliding down Alex’ face. She could see her talking, her hands moving through the air. What was she saying? All of this power belonged to Stevie now. She was the greatest Family Wizard.

“It was for the best, Alex!” Justin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You did the right thing.” He said as he went towards the broken stone on the ground.


End file.
